Seems like Home
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS OutlawQueen: Regina entre terriblement fatiguée de sa journée de travail, elle n'en peut plus des plaintes, des habitants de Storybrooke et sa grossesse n'arrange pas son état. Heureusement Robin, est là pour elle et sait exactement comment la réconforter... Enjoy! *-*


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je sais ça faisait un peu longtemps, mais je dois dire qu'avec la rentrée et autres événements personnels, je n'ai pas trouvé un moment pour vous poster cet OS, encore heureux que j'ai pris l'avion et que j'ai donc eut le temps de le taper, sinon je pense que vous auriez encore attendu longtemps...;)**

 **Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je commence à vous parler de choses intéressantes !**

 **Cet OS est en quelque sorte tout le contraire de ce que je voulais écrire à la base, mais avec l'inspiration du moment ça a donné ça ! Soyez donc indulgents car le « scénario » est pas trop élaboré, mais est plus un jet d'idées... J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira ! *-***

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

 **Disclamer : OUAT, ses personnages, son monde, etc ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont les bébés d'Eddie et Adam ! Bien évidemment je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce que je viens d'écrire...:)**

 **Vivichan10**

 **Seems like Home**

Regina n'en pouvait plus, comme d'habitude elle avait été noyée par le travail à la mairie... A croire que les habitants de Storybrooke avaient la tendance particulière à se plaindre de tout et de rien alors même qu'il n'y avait pas de « crise » à proprement parler. La vie de mairesse n'était aucunement de tout repos, et Regina en savait quelque chose, surtout depuis qu'elle attendait un enfant! Elle venait de passer une journée particulièrement épuisante et ne rêvait que de retrouver Robin et les enfants et de passer une soirée toute tranquille au coin du feu.

Elle gara sa voiture devant son portail et se dirigea directement vers la maison, étrangement la voiture jaune d'Emma était là. Elle avança dans l'allée et vit la blonde, deux gros sacs dans la main et Henry et Roland à ses côtés. Regina interpellée s'avança vers eux :

-Hey, Regina ! Robin m'a demandé de venir chercher les enfants... il m'a dit que tu travaillais trop et que tu avais besoin de repos ! Dit Emma voyant l'air surpris de la reine.

-Oh... et bien bonne soirée à vous ! Dit Regina, touchée de l'attention de Robin.

Elle embrassa les enfants, qui s'en allèrent presque en courant vers la Coccinelle d'Emma. Regina se tourna vers celle-ci, la remerciant silencieusement de son aide. Les deux femmes partirent chacune dans leur direction.

Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle s'ouvrit sur un Robin tout attentionné, il lui prit ses sacs et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de l'aider à enlever sa veste :

-Tu sais Robin, ce n'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que je suis en sucre...

-Chut chut chut Mylady, ce soir je vais m'occuper de toi et il est totalement interdit de ta part de ne pas se montrer coopérative.

Il l'encercla de ses bras puissants et respira à pleins poumons le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Regina s'abandonna complètement à cette étreinte, elle l'avait attendue toute la journée et devait bien avouer qu'elle avait terriblement besoin de se faire cajoler. Robin l'entraîna dans le salon où un bon thé l'attendait ainsi que des couvertures moelleuses et de gros oreillers. Regina ne pouvait que sourire face à toute cette attention, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé et s'assit confortablement. Robin lui caressa la joue et lui dit :

-Je reviens tout de suite, juste le temps de sortir la tarte du four...

-Une tarte, en quel honneur ?

-En ton honneur, et bien évidemment c'est une tarte aux pommes !

Il l'embrassa et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine. Regina toucha son ventre à peine arrondi et se dit que Robin serait un père parfait et attentionné. Elle n'était qu'à son quatrième mois de grossesse et déjà, il s'occupait d'elle comme une vraie reine, ce qu'elle était, mais... il en faisait tellement pour elle que parfois elle se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller bientôt...

Une merveilleuse odeur de pomme vint chatouiller son nez et bientôt Robin revint deux assiettes à la main. Il les posa sur la table basse et vint s'installer près de la reine. Il lui demanda alors :

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

En entamant sa part de tarte, Regina lui dit à quel point elle était fatiguée d'entendre les sept nains se plaindre de leur salaire, du docteur Whale qui se plaignait de son hôpital trop petit, de Ruby qui ne cessait de venir réclamer la mise en place d'un club anonyme pour les loups garous en difficulté, de Mary Margaret et son inébranlable envie de parler et de lui faire perdre son temps,...

Robin l'écoutait et quand il vit que Regina avait fini de manger, il la fit s'allonger sur ses genoux et lui murmura en lui caressant les cheveux :

-Ni penses plus Regina, détends-toi, je suis là pour toi... Tu as juste à me demander ce que tu veux et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider...

-Robin ?

-Hum...

-Je... je n'en peux plus ! Je croyais être capable de tout affronter, mais je... je...

Regina, du fait de la fatigue et des hormones, explosa en une crise de larmes incontrôlables :

-Tu t'imagine si je n'y arrive pas!? Déjà que là je n'en peux plus, quelle mère je vais être...

-Honey, calme-toi, tu veux savoir quel genre de mère tu vas être ? Une mère parfaite, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu es avec les enfants ! Je sais que tu t 'en sortiras très bien et je sais aussi que cette grossesse est très fatigante pour toi, c'est pour ça que demain nous irons demander à Mary Margaret de te remplacer... disons un jour sur deux, ainsi tu pourras bien te reposer et profiter de ce merveilleux cadeau de la nature qui est notre futur enfant... D'accord ?

Regina se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Robin, il était le seul qui réussissait toujours à trouver les bons mots. Quel que soit le problème, il serait toujours là pour elle et cela la rassurait énormément. Tous deux, profitèrent de ce moment de répit, dans un silence reposant. Enfin, Robin dit à la belle brune :

-Est-ce qu'un bon bain te ferait du bien ?

-Oui, du moment que tu me rejoins... J'ai besoin de ta présence...

Robin fut touché de l'aveu de Regina, elle qui ne voulait jamais montrer ses faiblesses, se montrait dans toute sa vulnérabilité, comme si elle était en toute confiance avec lui.

Il se leva et avant que Regina ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il la prit dans ses bras :

-Ah! Robin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Je suis chargé du confort de Votre Altesse Royale ! Veuillez, Mylady, vous installer confortablement !

Regina explosa de rire et finit par se laisser faire. Elle se fit transporter dans la salle de bain de l'étage et Robin mit directement l'eau à couler. Puis, il se tourna vers sa Reine et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Celle-ci répondit directement et se laissa totalement aller. Peu à peu, les deux amants se dévêtirent et se retrouvèrent nus, sans pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser. Les baisers alternaient entre la douceur et la passion retenue et la folie pure. Au bout d'un certain temps, Regina se décolla à regret de Robin et dit :

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter l'eau, avant que nous nous retrouvions inondés !

-Voilà quelque chose qui ne peut pas arriver avec un baque d'eau chaude, pas besoin de s'interrompre pour arrêter ce flot de malheur !

Il obtempéra, puis se retournant vers Regina il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il lui prit la main et ensembles il entrèrent dans la grande baignoire. Regina se cala tout contre Robin, qui lui embrassait le cou.

-Je trouve qu'il nous manque quelque chose... murmura Regina

-Quoi donc ?

Elle claqua des doigts et une bonne centaine de bougies s'éclairent en un instant :

-Voilà, bien mieux comme ça !

Robin posa se mains sur les épaules de Regina et lui demanda au creux de l'oreille :

-Est-ce qu'un petit massage plairait-il à Sa Majesté ?

Elle hocha la tête et abandonna son corps aux mains douces du prince des voleurs. Un de ses nombreux talents, était en effet le massage et il savait très bien que Regina ne pouvait y résister. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la peau de cette dernière frémir à chaque contact et quelques instants plus tard, elle avait du mal à retenir de petits gémissements. Pour la faire languir un peu plus, il délaissa son dos pour venir encercler son ventre arrondi. Le bébé décida à ce moment là de donner un petit coup de pied et les deux se sourirent, d'un sourire que seuls des parents peuvent s'échanger. Un sourire plein d'amour, de joie, d'impatience,...

Robin, recommença à s'occuper du corps de sa bien-aimée, d''abord il balada ses doigts suivant un chemin particulier qui retraçait tous les endroits qu'il savait sensibles chez Regina : le haut de ses reins, tout le long du bras, la clavicule, puis le cou et pour finir son oreille. Il se mit à mordiller légèrement celle-ci et Regina, prise par surprise ne put retenir une exclamation de pur bonheur.

La reine se retourna vers son amant et lui dit d'une voix sans appel :

-Tu es allé trop loin pour ne pas continuer, je te veux, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Autant dire que tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, et ce grâce à Robin qui la connaissait si bien et qui l'aimait tant... Encore une fois elle se laissa totalement aller aux bons soins du voleur et connut un plaisir des plus fous que seul Robin pouvait lui donner.

The End

 **Voilà, je dois dire que cette fin ne me rend pas très fière, mais bon...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me laisserez des Reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !:)**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
